1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for grinding and sharpening metal objects by means of a wet grinding wheel and more specifically to an electric powered whet stone device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sharpening metal objects by means of a grinding wheel is generally known in the art. It is also known in the art to provide water or other liquids such as oil to a grinding stone to aid in the grinding, sharpening or polishing of the metal object. Further, there is a device available in the art for providing a wet flat horizontal grinding surface for use in sharpening and honing metal tools. There are several problems associated with the devices in the prior art which the present invention resolves.
The prior art provides for a water conduit or feed line which is exterior of the body or housing of the device which can be easily broken or displaced by bumping it with a tool which is being sharpened or ground. This can cause water to be sprayed around the work place during the operation of the machine.
The prior art device also provides for an open water receptacle which is accessible by the hands of the user which may result in safety problems in that the device is powered by electricity.
The prior art device provides for the grinding wheel and a pump to be positioned on the same side of the motor and both being driven by the motor shaft which is necessarily extended well beyond the bearing member contained in the motor housing. This arrangement causes an increased loading of the motor resulting in possible stalling of the motor or requiring a larger and more powerful motor which necessarily consumes more energy.
The prior art device further provides only a direct opening to the flat upper surface of the grinding wheel and does not provide any guide means for determining the proper angle to be used in sharpening various tools.